deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cloud Strife vs. Kratos
Pistashio= Cloud Strfire vs Kratos is Pistashio's second Battle. Description Season 1 Episode 2! Two Warriors who Rage Drives Them meet for a Battle until rage and '' Interlude Cloud Strife Kratos Pre-Death Battle Fight Results |-|Supersonicstyle13= '''Rage Drives Them. 1424024142461_20150421171714170_20150713063014605.jpg kratos_vs__cloud_by_scarecrowsmainfan-d91vguj.png claim__kratos_vs_cloud_strife_by_nathanthemanthemhfan-dc1q9um.jpg death_battle_cloud_strife_vs_kratos_by_scott910-dbue6xu.png Description. ''Final Fantasy vs. God of War! Which god-defying soldier will come out on top? Interlude SSS13: Throughout history there have been many heros some of them are rather off color. SSS13: Cloud Strife, The hero of final fantasy 7. SSS13: And Kratos, The Ghost of Sparta. SSS13: I'm SSS13 and it's my job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Cloud Strife SSS13: Cloud Strife is no ordaniary swordsman. ''' '''SSS13: Cloud is the guardian of the life stream, basiclly planet Earth. Cloud wanted to join Shinra organazation, but was forced to endure Mako Poisening, Planet Energy. For some reason cloud was given the Memorys of Zack , an old friend Who just so happened to be Dead. But on the bright side cloud got all of zack's training and fighting experince. SSS13: Cloud also inherited the Buster Sword from Zack, a gigantic single edged sword that cloud can swing at lightning fast speeds. ' SSS13: Cloud also has some ranged options. Cloud's Materia is one of his greatest weapons, But he can only carry two at a time. He mainly carrys Firaga Mateira, which shoots fire at shit, and Thundaga Shoots Electricity and summons Lightning'. SSS13: Cloud has quite a few anger issues that occasonally work to his favor. Cloud can channel his anger and rage into the omnislash, an attack so powerful, that it has as many versions as undertale. ' *'Cross Slash- A powerful slash chain that can leave the target paralyzed. ' *'Blade Beam- A Blue energy beam that can be rapid fired. ' *'Braver- Cloud jumps into the air and cleaves his opponent. ' *'Climhazzard- Slams an opponent with the buster sword and knocks them into the air with un upward slash. *'Finishing Touch- Hits enemys with a tornado that causes instant death ' *'Meteorain- Fires six meteor like projectils at his opponents' *'Omnislash- Clouds original ultimante attack strikes the opponent 14 times with 14 powerful slashs.' *'Cherry blossem slash- Cloud unleashes a powerful barrage of fie, lightning, and Ice slashs on his foe.' *''' ' ' ' Kratos Set '''SSS13: All right the combatants are set let's end this debate once and for, It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!' DEATH BATTLE! Conclusion SSS13: That was brutal. And gory. Yet so beautiful. ' Death_Battle_Winner_Kratos.jpg|If Kratos wins (V1) cloud_wins_by_nathanthemanthemhfan_dc7cm7y-fullview.jpg|If Cloud wins (V1) Kratos_winner_2_.jpg|If Kratos wins (V2) Winner_Cloud.png|If Cloud wins (V2) SSS13: The winner is_________' Next Time Poll Category:Supersonicstyle13's death battles Category:Final Fantasy vs God of War Themed Death Battles Category:Pistashio's Death Battles Category:Pistashio TV Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years Category:Sony vs Square Enix Themed Death Battles Category:Human vs God themed Death Battles Category:'SSB vs PSASBR' themed Death Battles